Right Here
by Oosnow-pixieOo
Summary: Sasha took a deep breath and looked towards Mikasa, who offered her a small smile. "You'll be fine." "You look beautiful! Armin's one lucky man!" - [One- shot] [ArminxSasha]


_**So I couldn't resist writing another one shot about these two! They're my babies! Who belong together! They're soo cute together! This is an AU, so the babies are in modern time. This is an ArminxSasha, with a side of ErenxMikasa, cause why not, they're cute! Anyway without further ado please enjoy! Oh an another note, italics symbolize flashbacks.**_

* * *

 _Right Here_

* * *

She was going to be the death of him, of that he was sure but he wouldn't have it any other way. She was a beautiful, kind hearted, simple and all around sweet woman, however he concluded the only thing that could pose as a negative trait, was that she was clumsy. Not just your typically occasional misstep or fall here clumsy but the type of clumsy that is best described as _anything that could go wrong will_. He smiled, 'That doesn't matter now,' he thought as he waited for her to walk down the aisle. Beside him was Eren, who looked rather uncomfortable in his tux as he kept fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt, his gaze met his best friends and the green eyed man offered him a smile. Off to the side stood Connie, the bride's best friend as well as Jean. The blue eyed man let out a sigh, as he watched the door not wanting to risk missing a single moment, when Eren's voice caught his attention.

"I'm sorry Eren, what was that?" he asked apologetically, having missed what his best friend had said the first time.

With a grin, he patted Armin's shoulder, "I said I can't believe you made it to your wedding day!"

"How so? You know that Sasha and I were planning this for over a year."

Eren chuckled, "I know that, I meant I'm amazed you made it here alive."

Armin raised his eyebrow.

"With all her clumsiness I'm surprised she hasn't accidentally killed you yet."

"She's not that clumsy Eren." He defended his wife to be.

"Hey man, I love her like a sister but she's a danger to society, remember when we first met her?" he asked voice barely above a whisper so that the others couldn't overhear the conversation.

Armin smiled fondly at the memory.

* * *

 _The group of three friends exited the coffee shop in the downtown area, a few blocks away from the University they attended. He was talking to Mikasa about the previous day's sociology class, the latter having to miss the class the day before. The three casually walked down the sidewalk when suddenly all three came to a complete stop, with Armin's coffee cup falling to the street, not before having his coffee spill over his shirt sleeve and down his hand drops dripping down on the sidewalk._

" _Sasha! Seriously? You need to be careful!" he heard in the background but he wasn't paying attention to them._

" _Oh gosh why does this always happen to me? I am so sorry. I really really am." she said pulling a few napkins from her bag and handing it to him, ignoring her friends who were reprimanding her._

" _It's okay-"_

" _It's not okay, I technically just caused the coffee stain on your shirt and your hand to be burned."_

" _Only a minor burn nothing coffee isn't even that hot."_

" _I am so sorry."_

" _Hey, stop apologizing it's okay. There was no harm done."_

 _Shaking her head the brunette looked up at him for the first time, he actually got a good look at her. His initial thought was, 'She's gorgeous.' But he looked at her honey brown eyes and notice that she was on the brink of crying, whether of embarrassment or she just felt that bad, he couldn't figure it out._

" _You're probably just saying that to make me feel better, but at least let me make it up to you."_

" _Unless you happen to carry stain remover-" Armin heard Eren say but he trailed off._

" _Eren." Mikasa said._

 _Noone said a word and stood there on the street awkwardly, until Sasha sighed. "Can I at least buy you a coffee, please don't say no. It's my way of saying sorry and totally ruining your morning."_

 _The blonde smiled at her, "You didn't ruin my morning, things happen. I'll take you up on that offer though."_

* * *

 _The second time that day he run into her, he quite literally bumped into her, well rather she bumped into him. She was walking down the hall of campus, trying to hold onto her heavy books, she would have seen him had she been paying attention and he would have normally moved out of her way but Eren asking him a question made him turn his attention to his friend momentarily to answer his question, however he only got through about half his answer when she bumped right into him. They both were pushed back from the impact and her books also fell by her feet. He looked up to see who it was he bumped into, when blue eyes widened. "Hey, it's you, the one from this morning."_

 _The brunette slapped a hand over her forehead. "Oh my gosh why does this always happen?! I am so sorry, again!" she apologized for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "I am such a klutz."_

" _Hey, it's alright. Again, there was no real harm done."_

 _Eren raised an eyebrow in amusement at the scene in front of him. He heard footsteps from behind coming to a stop beside him._

" _We should leave them alone. Come on Eren lets go the the cafeteria, Armin will met us there when he can."_

 _Nodding in agreement, he called out "We'll be in the cafeteria. Later Armin!"_

 _Armin heard his friend's footsteps walking away in the distance. He leaned down to pick up the books she dropped and handed them back to her._

" _Thank you." she mumbled. She finally meet his gaze and he noticed her cheeks had a rosy color to them, probably from the embarrassment from the earlier events. He offered her a smile before speaking, "Hey are you hungry?" he asked her._

" _Um…"_

" _There's a nice diner not too far from campus, they make really good food. We can grab something to eat." Armin offered._

" _Yeah, that sounds nice."_

" _Come on then, my treat."_

 _Sasha smiled at him. "Lead the way."_

* * *

Armin smiled at the memory. That was the event that eventually lead to them becoming friends, then a few months later, boyfriend and girlfriend, before asking her to marry him 2 years after that. He was nervous but ready to start this chapter in his life.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

The brunette turned to Mikasa and simply nodded with a smile.

"Don't be, it's going to be alright."

Sasha shot her a look that asked _are you sure._

Ymir walked over to her and placed both hands on Sasha's shoulders.

"Listen it'll be alright...as long as you don't trip, or stumble or fall or rip your-"

"Ymir!" Krista scold her friend, "don't tell her that! Look you totally freaked her out."

The freckled woman looked at her friend who had a look of pure mortification. "I..um..meant to say was I'm sure you'll be fine." she assured her friend as she walked back over to Krista.

Sasha took a deep breath and looked towards Mikasa, who offered her a small smile. "You'll be fine."

"You look beautiful! Armin's one lucky man!" Krista squealed clasping her hands together.

"Well this is it," the raven haired woman told the brunette, as she handed her the bouquet, "let's go Mrs. Arlert."

With a nod, the four girls left the room.

* * *

As the music started, Armin watched as Mikasa or the others walked down the aisle. He heard Eren mutter 'oh wow', he assumed at Mikasa, who looked stunning. Sasha and Krista did a good job choosing the dresses. His heart started pounding as he watched as she stood at the end of the aisle. The brunette was absolutely stunning she walked down slowly as to not miss a step, they made eye contact as she continued to walk towards him.

'She looks absolutely beautiful, I can't believe how lucky I am.'

Seconds later, she was in front of him. The brunette handed Mikasa her bouquet and turned her attention to her fiancé and mouthed out, 'I love you.'

"I love you too." he whispered to her as the the ceremony began.

* * *

Sasha nuzzled her head in between her husband's neck and let out a contented sigh. It had been a long but eventful and fun day. She relaxed as soon as he started to rub her head, it felt good especially since that was the sore spot from where her hair was held up in an updo by pins.

"Hey hun." she sighed looking up at her husband.

"Hmm," was his reply. She raised her head to look at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Eren isn't mad at me is he?" she asked him. Armin let out a chuckle as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"He isn't mad. I think he's just surprised about the the day's events."

"Are you sure-" the blonde placed a kiss on her nose to silence her.

"Yes Sasha, I spoke to Mikasa she said Erens fine, she's actually quite amused by what happened." Armin told her referring to the events that happened after the vows were exchanged. The brunette had thrown her bouquet, a little too hard that it had accidentally had hit Eren in the eye subsequently resulting in Mikasa catching it.

"Now we can all bother Eren to finally pop the question to Mikasa. God knows how long she's been waiting for it."

Sasha let out a yawn. "That's good."

"Come on let's get to sleep."

Sasha shook her head climbing over him to straddle him. "Na- uh. The night's not over, Arlert. You didn't think I would let you sleep without having my way with you first."

Armin let out a laugh, " I wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs. Arlert." And with that her lips met his.

* * *

 _ **And that the end of this one. Hope anyone who read this enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry that this came out way more fluffy than I intended, but there's not much I can do, it's already written. I also apologize for any OOCness, I always try to keep that to a minimum. I have this thought that Sasha is very much a klutz, except when it comes to cooking and archery. I have to go over this and edit it at a later date. Please leave feedback if you want to that is. Thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
